1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to rupture disk assemblies and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved structure that renders the assembly fail safe in operation when the disk assembly is improperly installed, i.e., placed in operation in upside down attitude.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different pressure relief devices of the rupture disk type have been developed and used heretofore. Generally, such devices include a rupture disk supported between a pair of support members or flanges which are, in turn, connected to a relief connection in a vessel or system containing fluid pressure. When the fluid pressure within the vessel or system exceeds the design rupture pressure of the disk, rupture occurs causing pressurized fluid to be relieved from the vessel or system.
Rupture disks of the reverse buckling type have also been developed and used successfully. Such disks include a domed portion and they are placed in operation so that the fluid pressure from the system is exerted against the convex side of the rupture disk. Upon failure, the domed portion of the disk buckles in reverse as it ruptures. Originally, all reverse buckling rupture disk assemblies required inclusion of a knife blade or the like to aid in disk rupture; however, more recent innovations have introduced the reverse buckling rupture disks that include scores placed in particular patterns or combinations of patterns on a surface of the disk thereby to create lines of weakness along which the disk will tear during failure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,817 exemplifies such structure, and a method of manufacturing scored reverse bucking rupture disks is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,556.
Applicant is unaware of any prior teachings that relate to fail safe structure for inclusion with modular-type rupture disk assemblies that are capable of being installed improperly, and that will give erroneous protection limits unless such improper installation in detected. Thus, the present invention includes structure that will cause premature bursting in the event of improper installation.